


Mikado's Power (title can be changed by any writer/writers who take this challenge)

by MikoVampire



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Challenge to anyone who wants to write it, Fic Challenge, M/M, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: What if Mikado isn't as normal as he seems?
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 5





	Mikado's Power (title can be changed by any writer/writers who take this challenge)

What if Mikado isn't as normal as he seems? He has the ability to see people's memories and feel their feelings through skin contact. What would happen if Izaya found out? The Info broker has always had a obsession when it came to the Dollars founder and has wanted him for himself, maybe this what he needs to make Mikado his.

This is a challenge to any writers who want it, the only rules are such.....  
1- the pairing is Izaya/Mikado  
2- Izaya is the seme  
3- it has to be M rated or higher (I'd like some smut in this) 

Any questions feel free to hit me up here, have fun and don't let me down!


End file.
